The Threat
by Sakamoto the Scaredy-Cat
Summary: A new story im using to replace the old one. Similar storyline, better story content. rated M in case.
1. Chapter 1:Robots!

Chapter 1

Amy Rose was walking down the street, angry at Sonic because he was becoming more trouble than he was worth. She absolutely hated him now, loathed his presence. He was always drunk or high, smelled like cocaine, and beat up kids for fun with his emo friends. When she was thinking this, suddenly five metallix swarmed her, grasping her arms and legs and throwing her down. She was completely immobilized, afraid of what may happen. As fast as they had appeared they turned into heaps of scrap metal and disintegrated. He was confused, but then realized what had happened. A motorcycle, its rider a fox in a black t-shirt with a white helmet, pulled up next to her and stopped. He grabbed her arm and got her on the bike, and they sped off into the nearby woods. The fox did not stop until they had reached a campsite. They both got off and the motorcycle turned into a cube, sinking into the ground.

There was an awkward silence, and then the mysterious fox spoke.

"Why were those robots attacking you back there? "

Amy just smiled in a nonchalant way and muttered in a low voice, "None of your business, chuckle nuts."

The fox was somewhat confused. He was used to people being scared of him, yet this girl was utterly, well, not afraid. He would have to do more research on these peculiar mortals.

"Anyways, you creepy perverted fox, take the trouble of driving out into the middle of nowhere just to ask me about absolutely nothing?"

She instantly regretted what she had said. The fox's eyes narrowed into slits and his muscles clenched so hard she thought they might explode.

"It's because I took a small interest in your miserable life, hedgehog. Maybe you would like to go back into the situation you were in before I plucked you out of the miserable hellhole of a life you so very loved. I happen to know how to attract their attention. Just shoot a red flare into the sky from the top of a tree and suddenly swarms upon swarms of those clunk-headed robots come a-running. How would you like that?"

By this point his eyes had started glowing red, his voice getting quieter and quieter until it was just a whisper. He pointed to a tent and said, "Go in there. NOW."

His last word came out as a shout, and Amy found herself scrambling into the tent, scared as crap.

MEANWHILE

Sonic had spotted the fox from a long distance away, what with the fire and the glowing red eyes. He was now balancing a rifle on his shoulder, ready to kill the fox so he could keep on bullying Amy. He enjoyed doing that, like an average bully might enjoy the same type of thing. He saw the fox shout, and Amy run into the tent. The perfect time to strike. He squeezed the trigger. What came out was a "foonf" and he saw a nerf dart bounce off of the foxes back. The fox seemingly teleported behind Sonic, simultaneously snapping the gun in half and getting Sonic in a half-nelson.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The fox asked with anger in his tone.

"I'm here to get my slutty girlfriend back!" Sonic said.

He was suddenly aware of a new pair of eyes on him. Amy's.

"WHAT?" she screeched in such a loud voice that the fox had to cover his ears, while Sonic, being in a half nelson, unable to block his ears, was knocked unconscious. Amy grabbed his sleeping body and threw it across the forest.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! I mean, I am not a slut! Hey you, fox, do I look like a slut?"

The fox was speechless because at that time, He noticed that she was standing in a seductive pose, leaning towards him with the top of her breasts in full view. He then proceeded to have a spontaneous nosebleed and pass out.

When he came too, he was lying on his bed in the tent with Amy sitting on a chair close by, reading a book. "Murder on the Orient express," he thought. "One of my many favorites."

Amy finally noticed that his eyes were trained on the spine of her book, and closed it.

He said quietly," I never properly introduced myself. My name is Axel. I don't have a last name, if you were wondering. Though, as I have noticed before, your mind wanders. To thoughts of your friends, I presume?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a second, and then just nodded in agreement at his guess. She then went back to just thinking. He stared at her for a moment, and suddenly had a flashback.

He was remembering his childhood, a lonely and sad cluster of memories.

Amy noticed the pained expression on Axle's face, and suddenly felt worried. She had this strange feeling that she knew him from somewhere. Instinctively, she bent over to his face and caressed his cheek softly. And suddenly his eyes flew open, staring at her with a gaze that said, "What the heck?"

She just continued caressing his face until his expression became relaxed and his eyes closed. She then moved her chair to behind the bed and started to massage his shoulders and neck, his tense muscles relaxing. She then moved her hands to his chest, and at that moment his hand flew up and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. She froze, wondering why. When she saw his expression, she was even more bewildered. He actually seemed somewhat hostile again. He got off of the bed and sat her down in the chair. He just stared at her, and then she knew. There was something there, a sensitive spot or something. But she wanted to know what the big deal was.

"Why did you make me stop?" she asked curiously.

He never said a word, but instead, slowly took off his shirt. And then she saw. He had a humongous scar running from his left hip up his stomach to his right shoulder. He moved to leave the tent but she stopped him. She sat down on the bed next to him and pushed him down on the bed softly. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him by putting her finger to his lips. She than straddled his lap and lay down on top of him, smirking at his bewildered expression. She just lay there for a while, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Then his hands moved up her back, and for a small moment she wondered what he was doing. Then suddenly he rolled her over so she was on the bottom. He returned her expression of confusion with a playful wink. He then moved down on top of her and her lips met his in a frenzy of insane pleasure as their tongues entwined and swirled around in a crazy battle for dominance. They stayed locked like this for countless minutes until Amy pushed away for breath. Axel sat across from her, staring. Then unexpectedly, they both dissolved into fits of giggling.

Amy was the first to break the silence afterwards. "We-e-ell that was-er- fun?" Axel just kept staring. His eyes were looking at her in a way that made her start giggling again. "What, Axel? Come on, tell me, and tell me! Before I go off and giggle like a drunken person again! Aw, heck!" she said as she started laughing again. She stopped because she noticed that Axel was sitting stock still. Then she noticed the bullet hole in his chest. "What the fuck?" She said before suddenly everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2:Sexuality And Other Stuff

Chapter 2

Amy woke up in a dark room. She noticed she was lying on a hard metal table, similar to the kind in a lab. She then noticed that a light had come on at the end of the room. Or a corridor, possibly. She saw somebody coming towards the table. The person spoke.

"Good to see you again, Amy. My friends and i rented this warehouse a while back, just for such an occasion to finally catch you. And we did."

She noticed that the voice was familiar.

"Sonic! What the heck is going on here?" She growled. He just chuckled, snapping his fingers at a man across the room. He came forward, dragging something. She realized it was a body. "Aw, waffles." she thought, "They are going to do something disgusting with that, and they're going to make me watch!"A light came on, and they placed the body on the table. At first glance she didn't know who it was, but then she found out. It was Axel!

"What are you going to do with him?" she screamed. Sonic giggled sadistically as he pulled out a switchblade. "I'm going to cut him up, and shove him down your throat! Heeheeheeheehee!" He giggled, as if drunk on his own bloodlust. "NO YOU WON'T! I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled. But it was too late. The knife went swinging downwards toward the fox's limp body.

Snap.

The sound of breaking metal echoed throughout the warehouse, bouncing off of the walls and out the open window, the entire city hearing the sharp twang of the snapping blade. It was so loud, the lights turned off. Sonic remarked, "That was loud enough to wake the dead!" A gruff voice replied, "How right you are."

And then, another sound echoed through the night. The sound of a neck snapping in twain [IN TWAIN!] and the screech of a dying hedgehog.

"Well. That was-uh-fun?"

Amy was shocked. Either Axel is a zombie, or never was really dead, or… Immortal? No, no. not possible.

"You were right about the immortality. I am, somehow, immortal. I don't know how, but it's limited to death by disease or by murder. I still age like normal, and I still can die of old age. It's weird! The thing is, it's because I'm infected with some sort of symbiote. It was made in a lab, and its code name was E5AP-746. It's really weird."

Amy was shocked again. She was in love with a person who couldn't die if somebody shot him. Wow.

"True, but there is something I'm not sure about. You just said you loved me. Is that really true?"

"Can you even flippin' read minds? Wow, that's all that and a bag of chips!" And suddenly a big bag of chips slapped her in the face repeatedly. "Ok, that's enough of that, flying chip bag. PREPARE TO GET SQUASHED!" She pulled her hammer from out of nowhere and killed the demon chip bag. "That was epic!" Axel said. Suddenly the sound of some pothead yelling "HELP! THEY KILLED SONIC! HELP!" filled the warehouse. Axel motioned for Amy to run, but she stayed behind, hammer ready. Axel then ran towards the nearest person and grabbed him by the neck. He then punched straight through the person's stomach, killing him instantly. Four tentacles grew out of two small black lumps on his shoulders, grabbing the man's corpse, and absorbing it into the small lumps on his shoulders. The lump then rejoined, and slithered into Axels pocket and disappeared. Amy stared in terror at Axel, both mystified and at the same time creeped out at the fact that Axels hand was still covered in blood. Axel then turned and yelled at Amy, "RUN! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" As suddenly hundreds of armed gangsters rushed in and opened fire. In the commotion Axel saw Amy go down, blood spraying from a bullet wound in her head. Rage welled up inside Axel, and he suddenly shouted, "FUS RO DAH!" All of the enemies in front of him were sent flying backwards in a huge pulse of blue force. Axel ran over to Amy's limp form, kneeling next to her and checking her pulse. Somehow, she was still alive. He looked at the wound. It wasn't very large. It seemed as if the gangster that shot her brought a spike rifle instead of a gun. The spike was still sticking out of her head. It hadn't gone very deep, just penetrated the outer layers of flesh and not even touching the skull. She was probably just in shock from the pain. Axel was so relieved, he thought he would cry. So he did. When he finally looked back at Amy, she was looking up at him lovingly. "You know, Axel, I have been waiting for a moment like this for a few hours now. Just you and me, alone in a surprisingly large room I might add."

"What do you mean?"

Amy smirked sexily. "You'll see." She began to remove her white tank-top when Axel stopped her hand. "Are you sure you want this? I mean, aren't you concerned?" Axel asked.

"Yes, I am concerned. But this is my virginity in question here, and I wouldn't throw it all away to some sleazebag somewhere else. I trust you, Axel, Because I KNOW that you care about me. And I love you."

Axel was silent for a moment, then steadily let go of her forearm, allowing her to continue. She removed her white tank top, uncovering a simple black bra, barely containing her huge breasts. Axel took off his shirt, than started on his jean button.

"Dang-Stupid-Freaking-BUTTON!" he mumbled under his breath as Amy slid her sweatpants off of her slender, beautiful legs. She had on blue and white striped panties. They hit the floor with a light poofing noise. Amy smiled at Axel's expression, then tried to undo her bra. Axel walked up behind her and grabbed the clasp. He easily unhooked it, and slid it off of her. She turned around, smiling at Axel, then striking a sexy pose. Axel almost had another nosebleed, but managed to stop it in time. He gazed at her perfect body, his eyes scanning every inch of her immaculate figure. She then went down on her knees and, after a little effort, undid the button. Axel was sort of embarrassed, because he was immortal and he couldn't even open his jean button! Amy grasped his huge, erect member and began stroking it, steadily working up to a fast pace. She looked up. Axel's eyes were closed in pure ecstasy. She grinned, and slowly put his huge member into her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down on his erection, and Axel could feel her tongue moving around it, which made it throb slightly."Oh my god." He could feel the pressure building up inside him. When he couldn't hold back any longer, he let loose a torrent of hot, white liquid into her mouth. She looked up at him, he was looking back at her. She then lay down on the ground, her legs spread wide. Axel asked one more time, "Are you sure about this?" She answered, "Well, we made it this far." Axel took that for a yes and positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded in consent. He made a quick thrust, destroying her hymen in one swift stroke. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes, she wasn't used to such pain, except from the spike gun. Axel wiped the tears from her eyes, then began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Amy moaned softly as the movements made her large breasts bounce slowly. "Axel … That feels so good …" Her moaning became louder as Axel's speed increased, eventually her breasts were bouncing extremely fast, her nipples very hard. Axel felt the pressure build up inside his dick again, and Amy felt pressure building up in herself as well. "Axel.. I'm going to cum!" "So am I, Amy!"

"AXEL!"

"AMY!"

The two lovers cried out each other's names as they both climaxed at the same time, white-hot fluids pouring out of each other. Axel didn't remove his member yet so they could both ride out their orgasms completely. They both lay like that for an hour, kissing passionately until finally, Axel got up and began to dress. Amy did the same, and soon they left the warehouse, heading to the nearest chapel. They were destined to get married.

-SOMEWHERE IN A WHITE VOID-

The Overseer smiled. His son and soon-to-be daughter in law were ready to live on with their lives. When the last seam drew to a close, he would take their spirits to be eternal lovers in the parallel world of the 4rth dimension.

-Back to earth-

I'll give you the cliff notes version of the ending.

Axel and Amy got married, as said by the Overseer.

They did not have any children, strangely.

They went on many adventures, one of which will be in the next story.

STORY PREVIEW: The Threat: New Dimensions.

Sonic made a miraculous recovery in the hospital. The doctors said "Wow". The nurses went "YAY". His Golden Deagle went bang. He massacred the patients and staff, rounded up his gang, and went on a hunt. For the man who killed him.

MY COMMENT: I had fun making this story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
